


Overprotective Father

by SilverIcy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcy/pseuds/SilverIcy
Summary: A misinterpretation on that sentence from his innocent teenage daughter's mouth sent a Fire Lord Zuko into an overprotective daddy mode. Crack!Fic





	Overprotective Father

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is small fic inspired by Vira's short funny comic where overprotective daddy!Zuko,Bumi and her OC Zuko's daughter, Honora.
> 
> I got an inspiration from saw that comic at tumblr, you can find Viria's blog at tumblr.
> 
> To Viria, I hope that you like this! Enjoy it! Sorry about any grammer mistakes. Oh by the way, I don't own Viria's OC Zuko daughter (or her story idea) or LoK characters.
> 
> Revised at Dec 9, 2017 - Due to the update information about Zuko's daughter from Legend of Korra few years ago, I decided to revise and add the bit to this story. I hope you enjoyed this revised version!
> 
> Update at Dec 26, 2017 - If you see this story before, then yes, I did post this original story at fanfiction.net years ago. I revised and improved this story. I decided to post this revised story here, so you readers have a chance to enjoy this story.

"He-he-he-he…I know that you like swords."

Izumi raises her eyebrow as she stares at a young water-tribe man who grins weirdly.

_'Is he using a metaphor again?'_  A young fire princess muses over Bumi's bizarre behaviors. He starts to act strangely around her since she turned 16 years old. He spurts all weird kinds of metaphors to her, stumbling over his words and chuckling weirdly. 

"Yeah…"

Another weird grin from his face flashes at her. "I like them too! He-he-he! I can show you mine if you w-want…"

Her already raised eyebrow pushes higher into her hairline. "Okay…"

* * *

Later on the same day…  
  
A Fire Lord walks down the hallway, intending to look for his missing beloved daughter. Yes, he loves her very much; after all, Izumi is only his child. It is normal for a father like him being worrying about his daughter, and often feel a strong urge to protect Izumi from the outside world.

Zuko finally spots Izumi, who just enters into a same hall as him. 

"Where have you been, young lady?" Zuko scolds lightly, not happy with a fact that Izumi wanders somewhere without informing him about her whereabouts.

Izumi shrugs and rubs her back of neck in oh-almost-same-as-he-was-young-when-he-felt-awkward way, waving her other free hand in dismissal. Seeing that familiar dismissal gesture in his daughter makes him feeling nostalgic.

"Ahh, I'm with Bumi! He… umm introduced me to his Swordy."

Oh, that's why. 

Zuko almost forgets that Avatar Aang bought his teenage son, Bumi with him to visit his place.

Then he freezes as his mind registers her latter sentence. Only that sentence from his innocent daughter's mouth echoes, and repents again and again in his mind.

_' ….introduced me to his Swordy.'_

_'me to his Swordy'_

**_'his Swordy.'_ **

His face goes pale, causing his old scar on his left face stand out. His golden eyes widen in shock. He zeroes on that last word, his body trembles in shock, and then all hell breaks loose.

He finally loses his calm façade.

"He… Did...  ** _WHAT_**  ?!?" He bellows in rage as his nose flares, the black smokes shoot out of his nose like as an angry volcano blows a fuse.

_How…dare Bumi…defiles his pure and innocent daughter?!_  His mind howls angerily out for a blood.

A pair of the fire pillars flares angrily on his both fists, ready to kill that unsuspected teenage boy.

Zuko does not care whatever Bumi is his friend's son or Avatar's son. Even, he will not let Aang preventing him from murdering his son. 

_Bumi… Is… A… Dead… Man._

_Period. An end of the discussion._

But first, he must search for Bumi's whereabouts and tracking him down. After all, he is  _very good_  at hunting his poor and unsuspecting prey. 

And he is going to make sure that he burns his prey to a death in a long, slow and painful way as much as possible.

_Oh, don't forget to castrate him, too._ His dark side suggests gleefully. He totally agrees with his dark side with enthusiasm.

Zuko storms out of the hall quickly before Izumi says more.

Izumi stares blankly at an empty space that her father accompanied on earlier.

Should she warn Bumi about the incoming angry missile in a form of her overprotective father?

... 

...

She shrugs. Nope, she don't feel like she is in a mood to warn Bumi. Besides, he has his father protecting him from her father.

Izumi resumes to walk through the hall nonchalantly.

After all, Bumi is a legendary Avatar's son. He will be fine.  

Somewhere, Bumi can feel his hair standing on his neck; a foreboding cold sensation creeps into his heart ominously.

* * *

Earlier that same day…  
  
"Swordy, meet Izumi."  His unoccupiced hand moves back and forth happily. 

"Izumi, meet Swordy." Bumi introduces his precious prize to his crush excitedly.

"….."  Izumi stares deadpan at an item that Bumi held reverently.

It is a new and shiny black sword. 

* * *

Bonus Scene:

"Ahhh!!!"

Boom! Crash! 

"Prepare to die!!!  _ **Die!**_ " 

Whoosh! Crack! Boom!

"Wa-ah, _N-not my precious thing! **Nnnoooo!!!!**_ "

A sharp and indescribable anguish wail echoed throughout a royal palace and all males within their hearing range cring in sympathy.

Yep, they feel sorry for a poor male soul suffering a most harsh punishment ever from an overprotective father that they does not want any men even enemies suffering that fate.


End file.
